Always wanting You
by Breyton2009
Summary: Its a breyton story....its a two parter. brooke wants to tell peyton something but will she feel the same way.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I know I already have another story but I had this which is a two part story so I decided to post it hope you enjoy and its breyton of course!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters if I did breyton would be together obviously!!

Part 1

Brooke waited for Peyton to show up. She started pacing the house over and over again. The doorbell finally rang where Brooke's heart dropped working up the courage to open the door.

"Hey P. Sawyer thanks for coming…I'll make this quick."

"Yeah sure I got stuff to do so what do you want Brooke?"

Peyton was getting aggravated with Brooke but knew this had to be important.

*I want you* Brooke thought to herself. "Well this really isn't easy for me to say. You and I have been through so much and this might tip over the edge."

"If this is about Lucas that is old news…wait do you want him?" She asked. "Look I'm going to go…"

"Peyton don't go."

Peyton just glares at the brunette. "And why shouldn't I go…have Lucas Brooke! I really don't care anymore."

Brooke just watched her friend leave. Why couldn't she say it? She was confused maybe deep down she did want Lucas but Peyton was and is the best thing in her life. The brunette ran outside to where Peyton stood there as if she knew Brooke would follow out.

"Took you long enough so I realized you never actually told me why you wanted me to come so I'm going to listen." Peyton says turning around to face Brooke.

"This isn't about Lucas it really never was. Peyton you're my best friend I ever had and I love you. I thought these feelings were well… I'm in love with you Peyton….that is why I wanted you to come here so I can tell you that."

Brooke turned back around closing the door behind her falling to her knees crying. Peyton couldn't believe her ears. She should she go and knock on that door? Brooke couldn't be in love with her…it had to be Lucas, right? The blonde got in her car putting her head to the steering wheel for awhile before she got out again.

* I can't believe I am going to do this.* Peyton thought knocking on the door where Brooke answers not looking at her friend at all. She cupped her hands to the brunette's face. "I really am not sure how to do this or what to do B. Davis but I do feel the same way." She says bringing her lips to Brooke's kissing her which Brooke brought her hands to the blonde's hair running her fingers through it deepening the kiss.

This was new to both of them. They always have been close except the times where they fought over Lucas Scott. Nobody said anything but smile. Peyton left as Brooke watched her go.

"See you later blondie." She yells out.

Peyton smiles. "I'll be seeing you." She says.

To be continued….part two will be up sometime today and that will be the final part to this story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you for the review here is the last part of the story…there will be more stories by me soon!!

Part 2

It had been two weeks since the kiss. Brooke heard no word from Peyton. She had to talk to somebody.

"I didn't know where else to turn…I need someone to talk too, can you meet me at the coffeehouse in five minutes?"

With that Brooke hung up the phone making her to the coffeehouse. Haley was already waiting for her.

"I ordered already is everything okay with you." she asked with concern.

"No tutor mom I told her than she kissed me than afterwards nothing…no word or anything. Its been two weeks since it happened."

"Maybe she needs time to absorb everything. She will come around soon." Haley states and continues on. "Look at me and Nathan for example believe me she will come around."

"I don't know Hales what if I totally messed things up for good?"

"You didn't Brooke just go to her than. Fight for her maybe she needs that clarification that you mean what you said."

"But she kissed me!!"

Brooke and Haley talked for about an hour or so. Who knew Haley could have great advice. She left quickly going to the house she was all to familiar with. She knocked on the door only to find that it was unlock.

"Peyton!" there was no answer but she heard the loud music playing. She walked upstairs to where she used to go everyday after high school just to hangout. "Peyton!" She says tapping the blonde on the shoulder.

Peyton jumped a bit realizing it was only Brooke. "Hi." She says turning down the volume down.

"Hi." Brooke manages to say. "If your busy I can go."

"No sit down I think we need to talk about…" She trails off words escaping her mouth. She didn't know if she could do this.

Brooke sits down. "Well P. Sawyer you want to explain to me why you kissed me and just didn't bother calling me at all?"

Peyton smiled at the girl. "Getting to the point, huh? Brooke did you mean what you said?…are you really in love with me?"

Brooke moves closer to Peyton noticing the girl had been crying. "I meant it but I'm confused you kissed me than ran away but I guess that's typical. Look I always had these feelings I just never had the courage to say it. I don't want to lose you again especially after this. If I didn't anything to rui…"

Peyton cut her off placing her lips on Brooke's. "You didn't ruin anything…I'm sorry I ran I shouldn't have."

Brooke moves even closer to Peyton wrapping the girl in her arms. The girl she loves. Peyton. In that moment both eyes locked. No more talking. They just both knew and smiled.

"I love you B. Davis."

"I love you too P. Sawyer."

~The end~


End file.
